


Heart of a Huntress

by QueenofDarkness13



Category: Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDarkness13/pseuds/QueenofDarkness13
Summary: Yuna, Heba and Yugi have traveled ten years with their father,living the life of hunters. now they've returned home to Domino. They reunite with old friends, but some across two problems: demons and the georgeous Sennen brothers! YxY AxH TimeausxOC genderbender and crossover between Yugioh and Supernatural!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU of my two favorite fandoms!

The night sky glittered with a thousand diamonds as a single plane flew across the darkened heavens. Three passengers sat in the first class section; two were fast asleep, leaning on each other for support while the third was staring out the window…deep in thought. Seventeen year old Yuna Motou was traveling with her younger twin sisters, Heba and Yugi; they were on their way back to their hometown, Domino, Japan, which they hadn’t seen in ten years.

“I guess it’s for the best,” she whispered to herself as she remembered why they were heading back.

* * *

**Flashback three months ago:**

_The three had just returned from a hunting mission with their dad in Black Mountain, SD; there had been strange disappearances going on in the forest and they soon found a Wendigo lurking in an abandoned mine. The thing was a pain to kill, but they finally managed to gank it after two days._

_“Man I’m beat,” Yuna sighed as she plopped onto one of the hotel beds in their room. Yuna was the eldest child of the three; she and her sisters shared a similar quality: raven black hair that reached past their shoulders and seemed to spike into different layers, blonde bangs that framed their face, and petite figures with slim muscles. However, Yuna’s hair had cerulean highlights, while Heba and Yugi had amethyst; their eyes also matched the color of their hair. Sadly, when it came to height, Yuna stood at an even 5’9”, while the other two were a measly 5’3”. They also had different skin tones too: Yugi was a pale peach, Heba was caramel tanned and Yuna was right in the middle._

_“Well…considering you were tackled, thrown around and nearly clawed to death, you may have somewhat of an excuse,” Yugi said as she sat next to her with a first aid kit and started cutting off the elder’s shirt._

_“I still say it was awesome,” Heba exclaimed, “we totally trashed that piece of shit!”_

_“This is not something to celebrate young lady,” a masculine voice reprimanded from the doorway._

_The three turned to see their father, Hikaru Mouto, walking in, setting his stuff on the table near the door. He had raven hair like theirs, but it was military cut; his eyes were a dark blue and his skin was just as pale as Yugi’s._

_“Sorry dad,” Heba apologized staring at the floor._

_The man sighed and walked up to her, placing on hand on her head and ruffling her hair a bit. He then moved over to the bathroom to wash his face of the dirt and grime that he had encountered from the hunt. He looked back over to his daughters, seeing the twins bandaging their older sister and trying to make her look like a mummy with how much gauze covered her skin. He knew he’d have to tell them now, seeing as how it was becoming too burdening to make them live this life._

_“Girls, we need to talk,” he announced walking back in and sitting on the other bed._

_“Is everything ok dad,” Yuna asked as she slipped on a clean shirt over the gauze._

_“Yes, but I need you three to understand that what I’m about to say is for the best,” he started off, noticing the girls share worried glances with each other, “I’m going on a hunt in South America…I owe a friend of mine a few favors, and you three are going back to Domino!”_

_“WHA?!” came three shouts._

_“Listen,” he stated sternly trying not to raise his voice, “I’ve already called my father and he’s agreed to take you in; you’ll go to school and live normal lives! I know the last several years haven’t been exactly normal, but after what nearly happened last year…I’m not taking any more chances!”_

_With that, he walked out the door and left the three sitting in shocked silence._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts by the captain’s voice, announcing that they would be landing in 10min; looking out the window she could see the sun shining over the ocean and saw a faint out-line of the great city of Domino, Japan. From where she could see, it hadn’t changed much except for a few new business offices…some with a well-known KC logo on the top and sides. She gave a heavy sigh as she turned to wake up the twins; of course….it wouldn’t be that hard.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Yuna called, catching the attention of the flight attendant, “could I please have three glasses of water, a cup of ice, and two towels?”

The raven haired woman smiled and nodded to the teen, coming back quickly with the requested items. After thanking the lady, she set the glasses on the floor below her seat, and poured some ice into both hands. She then silently reached to the back of her sisters’ shirts, counting to three, and then dropped the ice down inside the collars. A minute later, Yugi and Heba’s matching eyes shot open as they shot up in their seats; they would have screamed, but the moment they opened their mouths, Yuna stuffed the towels in…silencing their cries.

“YUNA,” Heba hissed as she removed the gag, “that wasn’t funny!”

“I wasn’t trying to be,” the elder smiled slyly.

“Then what was that meant for,” Yugi whined tiredly, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

“We’ll be landing in ten minutes so I thought I’d wake you,” she explained.

“With ice,” they asked in unison.

“Always works doesn’t,” Yuna replied with a simple shrug, “besides…even though I’m still wondering what exactly Dad is trying to have us do….it’ll be nice to see Grandpa again!”

The twins nodded in agreement; they all really missed their grandfather and have only heard from him when they called him on the phone…from whatever country they were currently in. Once they landed, the three sisters headed to the baggage claim, grabbed all their bags and hailed a taxi.

“Where to miss,” the elderly driver asked warmly.

“Kame Game Shop please, sir,” Yuna asked

“You’re Solomon’s granddaughters,” he asked, earning a nod from all three, “well I’ll be damned! He’s been talking about you three coming to live with him for weeks now! I’m an old friend of your grandfather’s, name’s Takimori…but you can call me Uncle Taki!”

“It’s nice to meet you; I’m Yuna…and this is Heba and Yugi!”

The four of them got into deep conversation and soon arrived at the shop. Uncle Taki helped them unload their bags and they paid the fare.

“You three and Solomon should come to my son’s house for dinner sometime,” the driver suggested, “You’ll love to meet my grand-daughters, Jessie and Liza, they’re quite the trouble makers!”

“Sounds like my kind of friends,” Heba smirked, earning a smack to the head from her twin.

Takimori laughed and got back into his cab; the girls waved him off till his car was out of sight. They then grabbed their bags and walked to their new home.

 

Game Shop:

 

               Solomon Motou grunted as he stretched from his seat at the counter; the day had been slow and it wasn’t going to get busy any time soon. He looked at the time and noticed it was about 2:30; looking around, he finally noticed that his only employee was missing.

               “Ryou,” he called out.

               “Coming Mr. Motou,” a British voice called from the back room.

               The door opened to a teenage boy with spiked-down, snow white hair and large, doe-like brown eyes; he was carrying a box of Duel Monster booster card packs.

               “Sorry, I noticed we were low on stock, so I thought I’d get more from the storage room,” Ryou explained as he set the box on the counter.

               “That’s quite alright my boy,” Solomon chuckled, “leave some here and then you can take the box back.”

               Once the teen did as he was told, the door burst opened and three voices rang out in unison.

               “GRANDPA!”

               “Ha ha, about time you three showed up,” the old man laughed and then opened his arms, “give this old man a hug!”

               Of course, the force of three, full grown teens was a bit much…so in the end the four of them ended up in a laughing heap on the floor.

               “We missed you Grandpa,” Yugi cried happily wrapping her arms around him.

               “Yeah, and you won’t believe all the cool things we’ve seen,” Heba added as she sat back on her knees.

               “It’s so cool to see this place again too,” Yuna smiled.

               The elder Moto smiled warmly at his granddaughters, admiring how much they had grown since he last saw them. Just then, the sound of footsteps was heard and the three girls gasped when they saw the white-haired teen enter the room. Ryou was shocked himself when he saw the three sisters on the floor next to his employer.

               “Y-Yuna…Heba…Yugi,” he said in disbelief.

               “RYOU?!”

               In the next second, the poor boy was tackled into a death grip hug by the three girls; Solomon watched with interest as the four teens cried happily, and talked with excitement and confusion.

               “What are you three doing here,” Ryou asked surprised.

               “We just moved back here today,” Yuna explained, “Our dad sent us here to live with our Grandpa while he went somewhere else!”

               “What are you doing here,” Heba then asked.

               “Well, my dad and I moved here from London a few years ago when he got a job transfer,” he explained.

               “I’m assuming you all are good friends then,” the elder man asked, raising a brow at the four on the floor.

               “We met Ryou when Dad had us living in London about….6yrs ago,” Yugi recalled, “we lived there for about two years and then moved to….I forget where we went next!”

               They all continued talking and then Solomon invited the teen to stay for dinner so that the girls could finish catching up with them. Giving a quick yes, the four went up to the house above the store, carrying the bags to the empty rooms. After about three and a half hours of unpacking, Yuna heard her grandfather calling them down to the dining room; two minutes later, Ryou’s cell went off.

               “Hello,” he answered.

               “Where the hells are you Ry-Ry,” a displeased voice questioned.

               “Kura! Oh my Ra, I’m so sorry,” Ryou gasped, “I forgot about the sleep over!”

               “Well, where are you, because I called your house and your dad said you were still at work!”

               “I know, I forgot to tell him I was staying at Mr. Motou’s for dinner,” Ryou explained.

               “Who are you talking to Ryou,” Yugi asked standing next to the white-haired teen.

* * *

 

to calrify a few things: Joey and Seto are the only ones who are not hunters per this time, undecided if they should be so I'll let the readers decide. 

the Motou sisters do know the winchester brothers which will be explained in a future chapter.

I am currently looking for a beta reader for my stories if anyone would like, just DM me on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chptr! hope you guys like and please leave a comment if you have any questions about characters, plot or anything else. Enjoy!

Across town:

 

               Sitting snugly in an open forest stood a luxurious mansion; it was two stories tall and had about five bedrooms, four baths, a parlor/rec room, stainless steel kitchen, etc. Famous teen-CEO Seto Kaiba was lounging in his office looking over his updated schedule for upcoming meetings. He ran a pale hand through his dark brown hair, stress and lack of sleep visible in his sharp blue eyes.

               “This is getting repetitive,” he sighed leaning back in his chair.

               “You’re still in this room cousin,” a masculine voice chuckled from the door.

The said brunette opened one eye to see his eldest, younger cousin Timeaus Sennen leaning against the mahogany door-frame. His gravity-defying hair spiked in various directions starting with a raven-black base, blonde bangs, which some spiked up into his hair like lightning bolts, and teal highlights. His eyes were a beautiful cerulean, although he had a scar running across his right eye from an accident when he was a kid, and his skin was a mild tan. He was currently wearing a loose, white T-shirt and grey sweats.

               “What do you want Timeaus,” Seto growled under his breath.

               “Well, just wondering when you were going to join us,” he answered lazily, “we’ve had this ‘get-together’ planned all summer and you’re stuck in your work again! Plus, I know a depressed ‘puppy’ who wants to and I quote…‘cuddle’ with his rich-boy!”

With a sigh of defeat, Seto shut off his computer and walked out with his cousin; walking down the stairs, they met Timeaus’ younger brothers, the twins, Atemu and Yami. They looked exactly like their brother; except they had crimson colored eyes, crimson highlights in their hair and Atemu had dark tanned skin, while Yami had very pale skin. 

               “About time you came out of the dungeon Seto,” Atemu laughed deeply. He was wearing black boxer shorts and a dark red shirt that said Pharaoh on the back. Yami stood opposite of him in a black shirt that said darkness and black sweats.

The four of them walked into the living room; sitting on the love-seat was Marik Ishogami and his boyfriend Malik Ishtar. They looked exactly the same: platinum blonde hair that spiked, but Marik’s was a bit wilder, lavender eyes and Egyptian tanned skin.

Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place was Akeifa 'Bakura' Sotoru; he looked like a ‘crazier’ version of our dear innocent Ryou: spiky short snow-white hair, dark tan skin like Atem, and blood-red eyes. Although right now, his mischievous eyes were filled with confusion and worry.

               “What’s wrong with Bakura,” Yami asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

               “Ah, he thinks Ryou’s cheatn’ on ‘im or sumthin,” came a Brooklyn-accented voice sitting on the couch. Jounochi Katsuya had thick, golden-blonde hair, and caramel brown eyes; he was wearing faded blue jeans and a black shirt.

               “He called him a few minutes ago, asking why he wasn’t ‘ere yet,” Jou answered as he leaned against Seto who sat down next to him, “I didn’t hear what was said, but then the connection was lost somehow…”

               “I heard a girl’s voice in the background….A GIRL’S VOICE,” Bakura panicked pulling at his hair.

               “Just because you heard a girl’s voice, doesn’t mean Ry is cheating on you,” Timeaus sighed heavily, “it could have just been a customer or something.”

               “By the time I called, the shop had been closed for over an hour,” the white haired teen growled, “try explaining that!”

               “Well, just be happy it wasn’t the Mizaki sisters…or their cousin,” Yami said feeling bile in his throat at the mention of the ‘school sluts’.

Everyone shivered at the name, knowing full well it was like cursing yourself with black magic or whatever. Bakura finally sat down, mumbling under his breath; the plans for the evening started by ordering pizza and playing video games till three in the morning. When the door-bell rang, everyone thought it would be their food, but Timeaus found a panting Ryou standing on the other side.

               “Whoa, Ry, you ok,” he asked placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.

               “Yeah, just ran up the stairs is all,” Ryou panted, trying to catch his breath.

               “How’d you get here,” Timeaus then asked.

               “Huh, oh, my friend gave me a ride! She borrowed her neighbor’s motorcycle when I said that I had had other plans for the weekend,” the teen said, turning back to wave at someone.

Timeaus followed his line of sight to see a black-clad figure sitting on a white Suzuki XZ79; he couldn’t see the driver’s face because of the helmet, but the moment they saw Ryou wave, they started up the bike and sped off down the rock-paved drive…heading back to the city.

               “Who was that,” Timeaus asked after walking his friend inside.

               “One of my long-time friends who I hadn’t seen a few years,” Ryou answered with a smile, “she’s very kind, like a sister to me! You’ll meet her when school starts next week!”

               “Cool,” he answered, “Oh, ya might want to let Bakura know you’re here….he thinks you’re cheating on him!”

               “Oh for the love of Ra,” Ryou exclaimed, stomping off to the living room, “I’m late one time and he thinks I’ve gone and dumped him!”

Timeaus laughed at this and followed after, soon losing himself in his thoughts on the mystery driver. ‘Wonder, who she is exactly,’ he thought to himself as he watched Ryou flip out on his boyfriend.

 

An hour earlier:

 

               “Who are you talking to Ryou,” Yugi asked standing next to the white-haired teen.

This startled the white-haired teen, causing him to drop his phone and the battery popping out.

               “Oh no, that wasn’t good,” he said picking it up and examining it for further damage.

               “I’m so sorry Ryou, I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Yugi apologized.

               “It’s alright Yugi, it wasn’t your fault,” Ryou assured the tri-haired girl, “I just forgot that I had plans this weekend and I was supposed to be somewhere tonight!”

               “Oh, why didn’t you say so Ry,” Heba asked standing next to her twin.

               “To be honest, I was so happy to see you all again I completely forgot,” he admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

               “So…who was on the phone Ryou,” Yuna asked curiously.

               “My…um…my…boy…friend,” he answered nervously.

               “YOU’RE GAY?!”

He visibly cringed at their exclamation, turning so that wouldn’t see his face; he never told them because he thought they would reject him as a friend.

               “Oh Ry-Ry that’s wonderful,” he heard them ‘squeal’.

               “You-you mean you don’t think its…wrong,” he asked surprised.

               “Hell no, we’ve got a couple friends who’re gay and we totally support them,” Yuna smiled sincerely, “It doesn’t matter who you like, just as long as you’re happy!”

               “Th-thanks,” Ryou said blushing.

               “So…what’s his name,” Heba hinted with a mischievous smile.

Ryou felt his face flame up 100 degrees as he told them about Bakura and how they met; it took him about twenty minutes…excluding explicit details…and at the end he noticed the girls had a certain mischievous look between them.

               “W-what are you three thinking,” he dared to ask.

               “Nothing,” they answered in perfect unison, making the young teen gulp nervously.

After an hour, Yuna went next door to borrow some type of vehicle to give Ryou a lift to where his friends were staying. She came back with a motorcycle and the boy paled at the thought of her riding down a highway with him hanging on for dear life. Assuring him she knew how to ride ‘responsibly’ he grabbed his bag, waved goodbye, and barely had a second before the ravenette tore down the road, leaving her sisters shaking their heads in amusement.

               “Now we know why dad never let her drive,” Heba laughed walking back inside with her twin in tow.

Listening to Ryou’s directions, Yuna pulled into a long, dirt-drive that soon opened up to a large white mansion…bigger than Bill Gates’ probably; she should know... her sisters, father and she helped him with a demon problem when they were still living in the states. She stopped by the front stairs and watched her friend run up them, knocking on the door while trying to catch his breath. The door opened and Yuna couldn’t see who it was, but noticed that they had really gravity defying hair. When she saw Ryou wave, she started up the bike, glancing back only a second before tearing back down the road.

 

An hour later:

 

Yuna limped painfully through the forest, her arm was hanging limply at her side; the fight with the okami had taken a toll and now she was trying to find a nearby road. As luck would have it, she spotted a two story ranch-styled house sitting an open valley; when she finally reached the door and knocked, she was feeling dizzy and barely conscious. The door opened and a familiar taxi driver stood in the doorway:

 "Yuna?!"

 "Hey Uncle Taki," was all she got out before she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there was a bit of a jump there towards the end but it will be explained in the next chapter *peace*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!

Next morning:

 

“…..she’ll wake up?”

“How am I supposed to know genius; I’m not psychic!”

Yuna heard two distant voices floating in the darkness….and they were starting to annoy the hell out of her. Her entire body felt weightless, like she was floating in an empty space with no laws of gravity or physics; soon though, she saw a small light and her consciousness seemed to follow it. After a few tries, her teal cyan eyes fluttered opened and saw a pale yellow ceiling above her; her mind came to realize that she was lying in a bed with a wet cloth on her forehead.

“How ya feeling,” one of the voices asked as she sat up.

Looking to her left, she found herself face to face with two girls: the one sitting on the bed had long brown hair with a few red highlights pulled up into a pony tail and brown eyes... the other girl had a darker shade of brown with dark blue highlights, her eyes are also dark brown. Both of them, however, seemed to have very lightly tanned skin like her, but she could tell it was something different.

“Um…I think so,” Yuna answered confused taking in her surroundings again.

“Well either ya know or ya don’t know,” the girl with dark blue highlights stated sarcastically.

“Will you leave her alone,” her twin exclaimed jumping to her feet, “she’s obviously disoriented and confused on what happened after she passed out last night!”

Yuna watched the two argue for five minutes…and found it somewhat entertaining. Then the two got into a wrestling match on the floor trying to pin the other down while still arguing.

“You two do this a lot don’t you,” the tri-haired girl asked raising a slender brow at them.

“Pretty much,” they answered in unison before going back to the task at hand.

A few minutes later Yuna heard footsteps and turned to see Uncle Taki walk in with a breakfast tray and what looked like clean bandages.

“Ah, I see you have finally awakened,” the elder taxi driver smiled as he carefully maneuvered around the girls and sat the tray on the bedside table, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a truck,” she answered stretching, only to hiss as pain erupted from her right shoulder.

“I would take it easy young lady,” Uncle Taki said as he helped her sit up properly against the pillows, “that monster did quite a number on you.”

“Uh….what…what monster,” she lied.

“Now Yuna, I know the attack mark of an Okami when I see one,” he said sternly looking dead into her cerulean eyes, “you’re among allies here so you don’t need to hide the fact that you’re a hunter!”

The teen was stunned silent; it was rare to meet other hunters in different countries, but it was even more surprising that her family wasn’t the only ones in Japan.

“You knew from the beginning didn’t you,” she pointed out.

“Quite so,” he chuckled slightly, “your grandfather and I had many hunts together, even when we went on excavations in Egypt!”

Yuna was still surprised, but smile lightly; at least she and her sisters weren’t alone in this supernatural world; the sound of a heavy thump brought the two back to the attention of the twins still rolling around on the floor.

“Girls, would you act civilized for a few minutes and properly introduce yourselves,” the old man order.

The two immediately stopped their farce and stood at attention military style.

“My name is Jessie Vasquez and I’m 15,” the girl with red highlights saluted with a goofy smile.

“And mine is Lizzie Vasquez, and I’m 16 ½” the girl with blue highlights smiled proudly like she was on top of the world, “but don’t call me Lizzie! I prefer…Master Liz!”

This of course earned a smack to the back of her head from her younger sister and a hearty chuckle from Uncle Taki.

“You two are quite strange,” Yuna laughed as she tied back her hair, “my name’s Yuna Motou!”

“Now that that’s all settled, will you two redress Yuna’s wounds and help her downstairs?”

“Yes grandpa,” the two smiled as they mock saluted as the elder man left.

It took all of ten minutes to clean Yuna’s wounds, which seemed to have healed quite well over night; the twins then lead her downstairs into an open area which they explained was a ‘meeting room’ for when they organized hunts. She followed them into a stainless steel kitchen where they introduced her to their mother, Miranda Vasquez, who was Canadian-American. She had the same dark brown hair as her daughters, but she had sharp emerald eyes that could get the truth out of anyone.

“I was honestly scared out of my wits when my father-in-law carried into the house,” Miranda explained as she set plates of food in front of the girls, “a young girl should never be alone in this area of Domino!”

“Mom’s a hunter like us, but she hates it when we come back with even small cuts,” Liz mumbled to Yuna when their mother’s back was turned.

“She’s just worried is all...” she whispered back, “any mother would….”

“Is your mom like that Yuna,” Jess asked through a mouthful of eggs.

The three Perez women felt the air tense lightly as they all turned to the tri-haired girl; Yuna’s face had become a mask, but they could tell she was struggling with herself.

‘I can’t talk about it,’ Yuna thought to herself holding back unshed tears, ‘not yet….’

“Hey girls, we got guests,” Uncle Taki’s voice broke through the uncomfortable silence.

They all turned to see the girls’ father, Timoteo Vasquez; he was Japanese-American and Latino…on his mother’s side. He had dark black hair that fell to his shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and dark-brown eyes. He set down the burlap sack he was carrying, most likely filled with weapons, and walked over to his family: ruffling the twins’ hair and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

“So lil Niña,” he started as he addressed Yuna, “how are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m not little senor, but I am better thank you,” she replied with a smirk.

“Where are the other two,” Taki asked walking over to the group.

“They’re disposing of the carcass,” Timoteo explained, “it was dead when we found it. Looks like you’ve had quite the run-in with it…Yuna was it?”

“Yes sir, it took me by surprise,” she explained placing a hand on her wounded shoulder, “luckily my years of training had paid off…though I wasn’t expecting to be back “in the field” for a while…”

The sound of a slamming door interrupted, and a loud argument followed from the lower level; two platinum blonde heads came up…one looking pissed off and the other just smirking like the devil.

“You could have set me on fire you jerk,” the pissed off one exclaimed as he dusted soot and ash off his pants.

“Ah don’t get your boxers in a knot,” the other snorted slightly, crossing his arms.

“Would you two boys behave for once,” Miranda said raising her voice slightly, “we have a guest here!”

Everyone turned to find the tri-haired girl’s seat empty.

“Jhgjgfds*…where’d she go,” Jess gasped looking around.

No one saw the shadow sneaking up behind, whispering a song in a crackled old voice:

 

Mali and Mari

Lying in the grass!

One’s getting kissed while the

Other gets something up his…

 

“HEY!” both blondes shouted turning to stop the voice from finishing the horrid song; they stopped short seeing the said tri-haired girl standing behind them with a wicked smirk on her face.

“Marik Ishogami a pleasure as always,” Yuna laughed giving him a two-finger salute, “and Malik Ishtar, descendant of the oldest Egyptian hunter families! And you two still freak about that song!”

“Na-Na,” Malik shouted pulling the girl into a tight embrace, “It’s so long, how have you been, what are you doing in Domino….what the hell happened to your shoulder?!”

“Still never asks just one question does he,” Yuna smiled as Marik pulled her into a side hug.

“Not a chance, but he does make a valid point,” he smirked and then turned serious, “What the hell happened to you?!”

“Well…if I can sit down I’d be obliged to tell,” she answered walking back to her seat.

Once everyone was settled, she began:

“I had just dropped my friend Ry off at his friend’s house and was driving back……”

 

Three days later:

Jou dragged his feet as he walked to school, and even though it was a bright and beautiful day…he had a dark aura around him. Not the kind that said evil, he just hated that school was starting again. Seto had a private tutor, so he was never with him during the day; plus he hated having to face Ushio and his gang when they picked on his friends, Ryou and Malik. He walked through the school gates and saw his said friends by the usual tree they met at.

“Hey guys,” he greeted.

“Good morning Jounochi,” Ryou smiled happily.

“Sup bro,” Malik replied.

“Where are the Sennens?” Jou asked looking around.

“They had something with the student council this morning so they’ll see us at lunch,” Ryou explained just as the bell rang.

The three of them walked towards the doors, but Ryou stopped when he heard a familiar engine roll up by the gates. The other two stopped and turned to see what had stopped their friend. The all too familiar car that belonged Mr. Motou pulled up; what surprised Jou was when two girls climbed out of the back. They were obliviously twin, but one was a dark tan while the other was a pale peach. “I thought they weren’t starting till Wednesday,” Ryou said suddenly breaking the silence.

“You know them Ry,” Jou asked.

“They’re two of my closest friends,” he replied waving the girls over when they saw him.

“You know the Motou sisters too Ryou,” Malik stated in surprise.

“Wait…did you just say Motou sisters?!” Jou exclaimed in shock.

The other two stared at him in surprise.

“…..Jounochi…is that you?!”

The said blonde turned at the voice and found the twins in front of him; it was the pale twin that spoke to him. It may have been years, but even he recognized that voice anywhere.

“Yugi! Heba! You guys are back,” Jou exclaimed as he caught the two in a tight hug, making both of them giggle.

“It’s so good to see you again Jou,” Yugi said happily.

“You’ve really gotten taller,” Heba pointed out.

“Hey, if you two are here, where’s Yuna?”

“She’ll be here at lunch time,” Yugi explained, “she’s just getting something looked at the hospital.”

“We’ll explain later, seeing as how the three of you probably have a ton of questions,” Heba added.

With a nod of agreement, the five friends walked towards school.

 

Timeaus was walking across the campus lawn later that morning; the council was preparing for the annual costume ball that would take place in October. Being the SC president was tiring at times, but he had his brothers with him, so he dealt with it. He was heading towards his AP Biology class, but he paused when he heard the sound of an engine riding up towards the gates. He moved to hide behind a Sakura tree and waited. To his surprise, it was the same rider from the night Ryou was dropped off at his cousin’s house. The rider parked the bike and hopped off, removing their helmet at the same time. Long, flowing raven hair spilled out, hiding the rider’s face from Timeaus’ view, but he realized that it was a girl. He watched her sling a bag over her left shoulder and walk towards the doors; he moved from his hiding place after the doors closed.

“Seems like this’ll be an interesting year after all,” he smiled as he continued on his set course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sisters at the start of the chapter are based off another author who is a friend of mine from fanfiction.net, her name is jess5500 if you want to take a look at some of her works! plz leave a kudos and comment if you have suggestions! Also I know it says twins when they're a year apart, but they consider themselves twins.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet the rest of the gang and a few unsightly characters. please enjoy

A couple hours later, the five friends sat under the shade, they chatted about upcoming events with school and making plans for the coming weekend. Heba’s phone rang; it was a text from her sister.

“Yuna wants us to meet her at the doors and then we’ll be back,” she standing with her twin and they ran off.

“It’s hard to believe those three are back here after so long,” Jou smiled leaning against the trunk.

“Who’s back Jou,” a new voice came in

The three turned and saw the others had arrived. Bakura and Marik went and sat next to the respective boyfriends; the Sennens also joined them. Atemu and Yami wore similar outfits: black jeans and dark purple button up shirts; Timeaus wore dark blue jeans that fit snug against his hips, and he also wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket.

“The three of us have the same three friends,” Ryou explained as he sat in Bakura’s lap.

“They just went to meet up with their sister, but they’ll be back soon,” Malik smiled as he played with Marik’s hair.

“Maybe you the six of you could get together,” Jou teased.

“I think we should probably meet them first Jounochi,” Timeaus pointed out.

He then noticed that the three were looking past him with smiles on their faces, even Marik was smirking; Bakura, however, had his jaw hanging open like a gapping fish.

The three Sennen brothers turned to look behind them, and what they saw….made their hearts stop. Walking towards them were the three most beautiful girls they had ever seen. The younger two were twins like Atemu and Yami; the tan girl wore dark jeans, boots, a dark-purple v-neck shirt that fit perfectly around her body, but not so much that it was attention seeking. Her twin wore a pearl white skirt with black flats and a lilac blouse that completely fit to her innocence. The elder wore dark gray skinny jeans with two belts hanging off her hips, crossing over the other; she also wore a black tank-top with a mid-waist leather jacket. Their hair style was similar, but the eldest had it up in a pony-tail, giving it more of a spikier look to it.

Yuna and her sisters didn’t notice the boys that were staring at them, but when they looked at the group, all three pairs of eyes immediately fell to the brothers. They stopped maybe 10ft from the group, unsure of what they seeing; others, however, had gotten up and were looking back and forth between the siblings.

“You think they broke or something,” Marik suddenly asked, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from his boyfriend.

 

The stare off lasted maybe two minutes before Bakura decided to break the silence by blowing air into his empty lunch sack and popping it which caused a loud bang making the six look-alikes jump from their trance.

 

“Now that that’s over,” the white-haired boy stated standing up, “Who are you three girls?”

 

“Huh,” was all that came from the three girls who were still shaking off daze.

 

“Kura be nice! They’re still new here,” Ryou scolded his boyfriend.

 

Timeaus cleared his throat to pass the awkward moment his best friend was causing; he stood up brushing the grass from his jeans and turned to face the eldest of the Motous with a look of nervousness/confidence.

 

“Hello, I’m Timeaus Sennen,” he said politely holding his hand out, “Welcome to Domino!”

 

“Yuna Motou,” the girl replied taking the offered hand, “and actually we just returned to Domino, we’ve been traveling with our dad for the last ten years.”

 

“Oh….um…” Timeaus struggled slightly with what to say next.

 

“You always this nervous around girls or am I the first,” she teased raising a slim brow.

 

“The first…” he suddenly shut his mouth blushing brightly in shock that she somehow got him to admit it.

 

Yuna smiled brightly with a chuckle while her younger siblings giggled behind her back making the other two Sennens blush shyly at how cute they sounded.

 

“Well, anyway….these two nuisances behind me are my younger sisters, Heba and Yugi,” Yuna said pointing her thumb over shoulder at the two, who in turn glared at her blushing.

 

Timeaus nodded in greeting to the twins and was about to introduce his brothers when a high-pitch voice or three resounded their way. Everyone turned and all but the three girls cringed at the sight of the Misaki sisters and their cousin Vivian heading their way. The Motou sisters instantly noticed the look of distaste in the group’s faces and shared a knowing look before taking their places. Yuna innocently wrapped her hand around Timeaus’ leaning on him lovingly, Heba kneeled behind Atemu and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a playful manner, and Yugi sat sideways in Yami’s lap pulling a book out of her bag. This made the Sennens blush darkly in surprise and gave the girls questioning looks.

 

“Just play along,” they each whispered.

 

“Timeaus! Who is this girl,” Vivian demanded angrily stamping her foot like a child. She was wearing a very tight fitting halter top that showed way too much cleavage and a skirt that was way too short and very high, high-heels. Her long black hair flowed behind her showing her face which was caked with make-up.

 

“Hi, I’m Yuna, I’m Timeaus’ girlfriend,” the eldest smiled innocently, “We met over vacation when our families were at the Bahamas this summer and found out we were going to go to the same school since my sisters and I moved back here just last week!”

 

Heba and Yugi gave perfectly innocent smiles to show their sister was speaking the truth; everyone remained in silent shock waiting to see what the “Witches” would do next.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Anzu Misaki screeched, she and her sister were wearing practically skin-tight dresses for obvious attention wanting, “They belong with us!”

 

“Sorry, but I’m afraid Yuna speaks the truth,” Timeaus spoke surprising everyone, and even wrapped his arm around Yuna’s waist to show his point, “and I don’t intend on leaving her anytime soon.”

 

“Neither do we,” Atemu agreed holding onto Heba’s wrist gently while Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and placing his chin on top of her head.

 

The three girls practically screamed in frustration while storming off; Silence fell over the group as they disappeared from view. Yugi broke the silence by looking over Yami’s shoulder and bluntly stating:

 

“Yeesh, talk about sleazy A-class bitches.”

 

That sent everyone into shock that she would use that kind of language, but then they all broke out laughing hysterically. It went on for ten minutes before anyone could calm down; Yuna took a seat next Jou while her sisters moved to sit next to her, much to the dismay of the Sennens who kind of enjoyed having the girls near them.

 

“Say…I have a question,” Yami spoke up catching the sisters’ attention, “How’d you know we went to the Bahamas for part of summer vacation?”

 

“Uh…..lucky guess,” Yuna chuckled scratching the back of her.

 

“So I take it they’re not very friendly,” Yugi asked.

 

“Those three have been chasing after our pals since we all started high school,” Jou explained, “and they despise the rest of us because we’re…”

 

“Well that’s just crap,” Heba stated crossing her arms in frustration.

 

“But now with your guys’ help they might back off for a bit,” Atemu said praying he was right.

 

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they ate their separate lunches, and enjoyed the slightly warm air with a breeze indicating that fall was on its way. Soon everyone was trading questions and answers so that they could get to know the newer members of the group.

 

“So you guys have been moving not only from city to city, but also through different countries and continents,” Atemu asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Heba answered as she carefully braided her twin’s hair as they waited for the bell to ring.

 

“So it was the four of you all the time,” Timeaus then questioned, “what about your mom? Did she go with you guys?”

 

A deadly silence fell over the group as the Motou sisters suddenly stiffened at the question; the three girls looked at the ground, an aura of sorrow and loss swept around them.

 

“I’m….I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that,” Timeaus hurriedly apologized.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Yuna answered softly, “but no, our mother didn’t come with us…..we haven’t seen her in….thirteen years now…..”

 

The bell rang suddenly making everyone jump where they were sitting and Yuna left quickly with her sisters in tow….not even waving the others off as they left.

 

“Not to be rude….but why haven’t they seen their mom for that long,” Bakura asked curiously.

 

“Its best you don’t get too curious Bakura,” Jounochi suddenly spoke up grabbing his bag, “it’s a painful memory….and I’ve known them since we were kids…”

 

“What do you mean Jou,” Ryou asked sensing his friend’s uneasiness and distress.

 

“Look…..it’s not my place to tell but…..”

 

“Jounochi…..what happened with their mother,” Malik questioned not even knowing what really happened.

 

“Thirteen years ago…….their mother was murdered and their house was set on fire to hide any evidence….,” Jou answered clenching his fist on the strap of his bag, “and Yuna was unfortunate to have seen her own mother die in that same fire….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos! positive comments or feedback is welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the space between chapters, I am editing chapters and rewriting my other stories.

The day progressed with normal first day agendas and thankfully no assignments coming due for the week, much to the relief of the student body. Timeaus was walking towards the library having just left another student council meeting; he entered the large wing filled from floor to ceiling of books of various subjects, sizes, etc. He started walking to the back corner near the windows where he went to escape and enjoy the privacy; however once he reached the secluded table he found to his surprise that it was occupied by non-other than Yuna Motou. She was leaning back in one the chairs against one window while her feet were propped up on the table, in her hands she held a worn leather book reading over the contents nonchalantly. The elder Sennen found himself captivated by the scene, unable to take his eyes off the girl, but his trance was broken when he accidently knock a few loose book off the shelf he was leaning against.

 

Yuna looked up ready to defend herself, only to find Timeaus standing there sheepishly; taking her hand off her hidden pocket-knife, she stood up and walked over to him.

 

“Care to explain why you were spying on me Sennen,” she asked, almost sounding demanding.

 

“I apologize,” he simply answered, “I wasn’t expecting anyone here; I was certain I was the only person who knew about this back corner.”

 

Yuna smirked slightly before walking back to the table, “you’re welcome to join me, if you’re okay sharing your hiding place.”

 

The ravenette smiled and set his bag on the table after picking up the fallen books and taking a seat across from the girl. Everything fell into a comfortable silence. Timeaus occasionally looked at Yuna out of the corner of his eye; he her noticed she had a simple, natural beauty despite of few scars that were very faded on her hands and near her neck.

 

“Hey Yuna,” he spoke up catching her attention, “I wanted to apologize if my friends and I upset you and your sisters early about your mother. We shouldn’t have brought up the subject.”

 

“I’m guessing Jou told you,” she guessed and sighed after receiving a nod, “it’s alright; it’s still a sensitive topic for my family. It still haunts my nightmares to this day.”

 

Timeaus watched her with worry and placed his hand over hers without thinking; she looked up at him stunned, but his eyes held sincere concern and kindness.

 

“I won’t push the topic, but just know that if you or your sisters need someone to talk to, you can count on me, my brothers and all our friends will be there for you three.”

 

Yuna blushed a very light pink, but could hear the complete truth in his voice. A soft smile spread on her lips which in turn made him blush back. There was a soft breeze in the room that almost made the moment slightly…poetic. They were snapped out of it when Yuna’s phone went off from a text; her grandfather was asking her to pick a few items for dinner on her way home.

 

“I better get going before it gets dark,” Yuna stated scratching her cheek.

 

Timeaus nodded clearing his throat as they packed their bags and walked out to leave. By twisted fate or Gabriel, Yuna’s foot stepped on a loose bit of carpet which caused her to trip and grab onto the nearest thing which was Timeaus. Of course he was unprepared and lost balance; they fell to the ground with Yuna being accidently pinned under his lithe but muscle body. It took them a few seconds to get their bearings and soon found that their faces were only inches from each. This both made them blush brighter than a red rose; unnoticed there was a quick flash in both of their eyes, but they shook their heads. Timeaus helped Yuna to her feet, stuttering an apology while she was trying to apologize for grabbing him.

 

They walked to the parking-lot and went to their separate rides, both excitedly stunned that the other rode a motorcycle. With a wave and a quick wink, Yuna drove to the market while Timeaus rode home; he took a few short-cuts and made it to his family’s home near the ocean. He saw his younger brothers’ car in the drive and the personal car his parents used.

 

“They’re finally back,” he said with a smile and walked inside.

 

-Time Skip-

 

Fall settled in comfortably as the leaves changed colors and the air became cooler; thankfully the school didn’t enforce uniforms so girls could wear jeans. Since her sisters were a year younger, Yuna was on her own in her senior classes, but she did share a few with Timeaus, Bakura and Marik; she found it comforting but sometimes embarrassing since two of the three were known pranksters. She and Timeaus were paired together in a few classes for projects and lessons; a lot of the girls were jealous and sometimes whispered angrily about her, mostly because Vivian had tried spreading rumors. However, some girls got the guts to talk to Yuna and found her to be the kindest, most generous person; that quickly dismissed anything the ‘witches’ tried to say about her or her sisters.

 

Near mid-October, Yuna was in the library again with Timeaus working on their foreign language assignment; it was pretty easy for Yuna since she had been all over the world, but was happy to help her friend. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she had grown close with Timeaus over the last couple months; she was sitting next to him reading over some Greek text and translating it to Latin, but had to be careful as some words could be used in an incantation. She was impressed how fast a learner he was and praised him kindly.

 

“Hey Yuna, are you planning to attend the Halloween ball in two weeks,” Timeaus asked in quiet voice since they were in a library.

 

“Not sure actually, my sisters and I never really got to celebrate the holiday since we traveled a lot,” she answered in a well practiced tone.

 

She couldn’t tell him the truth about what they had really done since she didn’t want to endanger him.

 

“I had heard my brothers asked your sisters, but were told they had to ask you first,” he stated writing something on his worksheet.

 

“Huh, so that’s why those four had been acting weird lately,” she mused biting back a chuckle.

 

She had guessed that her sisters had fallen for the twins since they practically went everywhere together and not just for keeping the Mizaki twins at bay.

 

“Are you going to allow them to go,” he asked out of caution and curiosity, “I understand you want to keep them safe.”

 

“I may…if your brothers can prove themselves,” she said giving him a challenging smirk.

 

“And what about me?”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“If you give me a similar challenge, then may I take you to the dance,” he challenged back but had a serious smile on his face.

 

She was floored at both his request and offer to face the same thing; she swallowed slightly fighting back a genuine blush. Her heart was starting to race, but she was questioning if she should allow him to; she didn’t want her heart broken like last time and that almost got her killed because she gave into her emotions.

 

“Yuna, are you alright?”

 

“Three days…give me three days to decide and you’ll have your answer by Friday after school.”

 

Timeaus felt maybe he had pushed his luck, but nodded respectfully before returning to his work, occasionally asking for her help here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be introducing the parents within the next two or three chapters depending on how this progresses.


End file.
